


The night of your dreams

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, Sex, Top Logan, Top!Logan(X-men), top!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Logan are in a private love moment of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night of your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english, its not my first Language.

Logan spreads your legs with tenderness, he made up his mind he wants to make love to you; not fuck you, love you. The sexual connexion that means something to both parts.  
He takes your hand in his and guides it to his hairy and muscular chest; pressing it against it- Do you hear that? It my heart saying that he loves you.  
You fell blushed at the Wolverines confession, he struck you as the guy that was a womanizer but now he is charming and caring, just remembering how sexy and loving he was when he striped you of your clothes, and the felling that you had watching him getting undressed.  
His hands are on your hips, and he is touching them back and forth, he leans to kiss you in the mouth, he smells like a real man.  
He puts a condom on- I don’t want you to be unsafe, I might heal, but you don’t…I don’t want to hurt you in any way.- Your heart melts at the sound of those words, he loves you, he really does.  
His cock is in front of you ass hole- I’ll go slow my love- He pushes the head in, and you fell yourself stretching more and more, he his felling you with his thick and long cock. You tuck his hairy chest, you like it, you think it is hot; he know also that you like it, and he lets you (because he doesn’t let anybody do it), your other hand is placed on his shoulder, making you steady. You groan softly in his ears and he loves it.  
He makes another thrust and another, making you feel special, and really full of his hardness manhood. You touch him more, and more, knowing that he is yours. He his close to cum.  
And you know it, you are also close. And then he shots, the condom is full of mutant semen, it almost explodes. You cum all over his hairy chest and he smiles at you.  
He kiss you good night in the mouth and covers you with the blanket, you lay your head against his furry chest and you dream peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Please! coment


End file.
